


Different dreams

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Multi, POV Second Person, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You are a student in the Blue Lions class, and are lucky enough to be in a relationship with Ingrid. Unfortunately, she seems to care more about her training than spending any meaningful time with you...
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Reader, Dorothea Arnault/Reader, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. To Become a Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alter_554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alter_554/gifts).



> Tagged as “Slow burn” As it is relative to how I usually write.

The designated lesson time comes to an end, and Professor Hanneman cuts his lecture short. “That time already? Very well.” He begins, putting his pointer down on his desk. “We'll pick up tomorrow where I left off, hopefully we can move onto the fundamentals of the Wind element.” He finishes with a grin, gesturing for you, and your fellow students to get on with your day.

You stretch your tired arms to the air, releasing them of their tension. Feeling limber, you gather your brief notes, and prepare to leave. A quick glance around, and you quickly find the one person you want to speak to. Ingrid is already up from her seat, and is making her way to the exit. Shifting into a light jog, you manage to catch up with her just outside the classroom. 

Gently, you place a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. She quickly spins around, her eyes looking at you harshly until she recognizes you. Softening her gaze, she offers a small smile. “What do you need?” She asks, before her cheeks turn a slight pink. “Dear.” She whispers so quietly you almost do not catch it. A warmth spreads through you at the quiet declaration, reminding you that yes, you are in fact hers. 

“The rest of the day is free, care to join me for a walk?” You ask, offering your arm to her like a storied knight might. Unfortunately, Ingrid does not react with excitement. “Sorry, but Seteth has promised to teach me how to better control my steed in flight.” She apologizes, her expression that of concern. Of course, she needn't worry. You are well aware of her dreams to become a knight after all. 

Holding back a sigh, you simply smile. “Another time then.” You say, embracing her for a moment. You feel her hug back, giving you a quick, tight squeeze before you both relent. “I'll still join you in the dining hall for dinner later.” She promises with a smile, before leaving in the direction of the training grounds. You smile dumbly to yourself as you admire her retreating form. 

Left alone, you're now left with a conundrum. Just what exactly are you going to do with your time? You could go on the aforementioned walk alone, but truthfully? It was merely an excuse to spend time with Ingrid. “Hey, are you okay?” A sweet bubbly voice pierces through your thoughts. Annette is waving a hand in front of your face, and you take a quick back-step. 

“He seems fine Annie.” The motherly tone of Mercedes adds, and you can't help but smile at the matronly student. “Sorry, head was in the clouds.” You inform them. Mercedes' face immediately warps into one of concern, while Annette simply nods along as if confirming some kind of theory of hers. “Well, I was about to share some cake with Annie, care to join us?” Mercedes asks. Annette positively beams at the suggestion. “Yeah! Sweets are always nicer with company!” She adds. Having no plans, you see no issue with agreeing to joining the pair. 

Expecting to be led to the dining hall, you're surprised when you wind-up at Mercedes' room. The two girls enter, but you stand at the door. “Come in, you're more than welcome.” Mercedes calls, a giggle escaping her. It's an odd thing to be conscious of, you've been invited in after all. Taking as subtle of a deep breath as you can, you steel your nerves. 

Entering the room, to can't help but look around. Apart from the size, and the standardized furniture every student is saddled with, it could not be any different from Ingrid's. Where Ingrid's room is spartan, Mercedes' is lavished with personal effects, and little comforts. Her bed has a fluffy duvet atop of it, and small pillows scattered all around. A decorative tea set sits atop her desk. The only thing remotely personal in Ingrid's room is her collection of spears, and that is out of practicality. 

“Please, take a seat.” Mercedes says sweetly, gesturing to three stools surrounding a fourth in the middle of the room. You assume she put them out as you were examining her room, and take a seat as asked. Annette fetches a tray, and places it atop the central stool, before taking her own seat. Mercedes then places a plate full of cakes and biscuits upon the tray, sitting down after to join the two of you. 

“Freshly baked this morning, I hope you enjoy.” She says, gesturing for all to take whatever they wish. You give a quick thank you, before grabbing a fluffy looking cupcake. It is as soft as you imagine a cloud would be, and the frosting is a bright pink. Taking a big bite, you let out a delighted hum. The frosting has a sweet, strawberry flavour which combines well with the already sweet taste of the fluffy cake. You devour the treat in no time, relishing each bite. 

“I told you Mercie, your sweets are the best!” Annette compliments, taking a bite from a large cookie. Mercedes' smile only grows larger at her kind words. Soon enough, the tray of treats is nothing more than crumbs, and all three of you are satiated. “Thank you both, this was nice.” You say, glad to have spent time with your classmates. “Anytime!” Annette cheers, seeming to enjoy the additional company. “Yes, please join us again sometime.” Mercedes adds. 

You rise to your feet, and give yourself a quick stretch. “I should walk this off.” You comment, readying to leave. “Before you go.” Mercedes calls, and you focus on her. “How is Ingrid doing? We've not spent time with her in a while.” She asks, flashing a brief look of concern. Even Annette looks interested in your answer. “Fine, I think? She's spending a lot more time training than with me.” You answer honestly, certain they already know as much. 

“Oh dear...” Mercedes laments, looking to the floor. “W-what's wrong?” You ask, not enjoying such a response. “Ingrid has a bad habit of throwing herself into her duties a little too much, truthfully she has missed a few of our tea-time chats as well.” She explains. “Ah.” You respond lamely, not even being aware of such a custom between the two. “I know Ingrid wants to be a knight, but you remind her to take some time for herself.” Annette adds, beginning to fidget. You promise to do just that, and give a friendly wave to the two as you leave. 

\- - -

Dinner time comes, and you sit patiently at your chosen table. Thoughts run through your head as you attempt to formulate how to discuss with Ingrid her recent habits. You do not want her to take her dream any less seriously, but at the same time her neglecting herself socially isn't healthy. Not to mention you too are beginning to feel your own needs aren't being fully met. A sigh escapes you, this conversation will not be an easy one. 

“Right where Ingrid said you would be.” A familiar voice snaps you from your thoughts. Felix stands by the table, looking quite disinterested in the goings-on around him. You give him a questioning look. “Sorry to say, but Ingrid's going to be occupied for a while. She asked if I could tell you.” He explains. You can't help but look disappointed, earning a sigh from Felix. “She's only in the training grounds, go see her there.” He advises, before promptly leaving you to your own devices. 

Perhaps it isn't the best plan, but you feel like Felix has a point. To that end, you make your way to the training grounds with purpose etched on your face. Entering them, it's not hard to find Ingrid. She currently spars furiously against the elite knight Catherine. They both use wooden training weapons, and neither seems to be holding anything back. Their tenacity is only emphasized by the layer of sweat they both sport, almost drenching their faces. 

Ingrid's spear thrusts are filled with precision and might, but Catherine parries them all as she back-peddles. “Good, good. Keep aggressive!” She bellows as the sound of wood on wood echoes throughout the area. Ingrid keeps on the offensive as instructed, never allowing enough time for a counter-attack. Or, so she thinks. From nowhere, Catherine pushes Ingrid's spear to one side with her sword, and in the brief moment of recovery, sweeps her legs out from beneath her. Ingrid's spear scatters some distance away, and Catherine points the tip of her blade against her throat. 

“I yield.” Ingrid surrenders, and Catherine is quick to help her back up. “Good job, but you have to watch every part of your opponent.” Catherine instructs, tapping her knee triumphantly as she does. Ingrid nods along, and you feel this may be the best time to make your presence known. Approaching the pair, Catherine grins at your sudden appearance, while Ingrid look surprised. “Oh? We have a voyeur!” Catherine teases, which you deftly ignore. 

Ingrid clears her throat. “I wasn't expecting you.” She says, before showing a slight smile. “How did I look?” She asks, a hint of flirtatiousness to her tone. “G-good.” You answer with a slight stammer, keeping silent about just how much her current dishevelled look sends your thoughts to a more intimate setting. “Oh? Is this the one you were talking about?” Catherine asks, and to your surprise Ingrid turns a deep crimson. 

“You were talking about me?” You ask, your purpose for coming beginning to erode from the forefront of your mind. “She couldn't shut-up about how much more motiv-” Catherine begins, only stopping when Ingrid forces a hand over her mouth. “A little.” Ingrid insists, Catherine practically guffawing with her mouth covered. Quickly composing herself, she lets Catherine free. “Why did you come here any way?” She asks, expertly changing the subject. 

You give Catherine a quick glance. While you're sure you can trust her, this conversation aught to be private. “I needed to speak to you, privately?” You request, more so towards Catherine. “Promise to keep it to just words.” Catherine teases with a wink, retreating to the entrance of the grounds. No doubt she intends to resume her training when you're done. 

Alone, you take a deep breath as you assemble your thoughts. “I spent some time with Annette and Mercedes today.” You begin. Ingrid looks to the floor, it seems she may already know what you're about to say. “They told me it's not unusual for you to focus only on your training as a knight, but that also means you're not taking any time for you.” You continue, now comes the harsher part. “And also me.” You finish. Ingrid does something unusual for her. She fidgets in place. 

“Is this a break-up?” She asks timidly, and you feel your stomach sink. “Of course not!” You're quick to assure her. “But, if we don't talk...” You begin, not sure where to go. Ingrid nods in understanding. “So, what do you need?” She asks. “I don't want you to stop being a knight, I just think you should spend more time with your friends.” You suggest, taking a step closer and wrapping her in your arms. “And, more time with me.” You add, and she presses into you. “I'll try.” She promises, resting her head on your shoulder. 

You stand with her in your embrace for a while, only stopping when Ingrid pulls away. “We should probably fetch Catherine.” She says softly, and you nod. “I'll tell her to come back, I'll see you tomorrow yes?” You ask, and she nods. Believing her this time, you leave the training grounds. A brief exchange with Catherine, and she heads back to finish her sparring with Ingrid. 

As for you, it's time for some rest. Tomorrow, you shall see if Ingrid is able to adapt, for both your sakes...


	2. A future together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saddled with free time once again, you are tempted to visit the choir.

“So, in summary: Wind magic may appear to be weaker than most, but is in fact quite useful in dealing with flying foes.,” Hanneman explains, his gaze fixing onto Ingrid. “Best avoid it in general Mrs. Galatea,” he advises, and Ingrid nods in understanding. He briefly looks at the nearby clock, and frowns. “We appear to have little time left, let's leave it here today everyone,” he announces, and the less magically-inclined students are quick to cheer. You do not add your own voice to the mix, but are quite content with ending the lesson early. 

Quickly, you gather your things, and are ready to leave. You know not to bother Ingrid today, as she has plans to train with Shamir. Despite your conversation, you realistically can't expect her to drop any training she already had planned. She promised to meet you for dinner at least, now all you need to do is find a way to spend the rest of your day. 

Exiting the classroom, you walk about the courtyard as you ponder what to do. You could spend some time fishing, but then you'd have to eat your catch, and today you're simply not feeling it. The Library is also an option, despite studying being low on your priority list. 

“Excuse me,” a friendly voice says, snapping you from your thoughts. You look down to see Flayn looking up at you, and you flash her a friendly smile. 

“Good afternoon Flayn, am I in your way?” you ask, and she shakes her head. 

“No, it's just you do not seem busy, and choir practice is today. Last time we had so few people, I was curious if you would join me?” She requests quite humbly. You've never really spent too much time around Flayn, though truthfully that's due to Seteth's obvious distaste of any man being around his sister for long periods of time. Surely, it shouldn't matter as much now, what with you being off the market and all.

“Lead the way,” you answer, gesturing for her to take the lead. Her excitement is positively infectious as she leads you towards the cathedral. The journey takes little time, and Flayn's charming personality even ropes in a few more students on the way. You don't know any of them too well, but you don't mind in the least. 

The group approaches the conductor, who gets everyone to line up neatly. A sudden bout of nervousness flies around your stomach, as it dawns on you just how little experience you have with singing. Your nervousness must show, as a delicate hand suddenly rests on your shoulder. 

“Breathe slowly,” a saintly voice says barely above a whisper. You do as instructed, and the nerves slowly but surely evaporate.

Turning to face your mystery saviour, your breath is taken away. Long had you heard the rumours of a 'divine beauty' attending the academy, but never did you think they were true. Her face is simply angelic, and framed by long brunette hair. In no time at all, you are lost in her emerald eyes, so much, so you almost fail to notice the conductor clearing her throat quite loudly. 

“Now, from the top,” she announces, and the assembled students around you prepare to sing. Practice is bound to be long, as you really have no idea where to even start. Leaving is no longer an option, and so you do the only thing you can; you sing what little words you know...

The session was indeed long, with you stumbling over even the most simple of verses. Hanging your head, you do your best to shuffle away from the rest of the choir unnoticed. Of course, things don't quite go to plan. 

“Wait a second!” the saintly voice from before calls, and you stop in your tracks. You can't help but smile as she approaches you. “I don't believe I've seen you at practice before, I'm Dorothea,” she introduces herself. 

“I really just came to support Flayn,” You admit sheepishly, finding it hard to maintain eye-contact for more than a few seconds. 

“That's very sweet of you, though if you want to become part of the choir full-time I'd be more than happy to tutor you,” She begins, a mischievous twinkle behind her eyes. “Privately.”

Gulping down the sudden saliva in your throat, you notice just how dry your lips suddenly feel. You've only ever felt like this around one other person, the one who currently holds your heart. “T-tempting, but I shouldn't,” you answer. 

“Why not?” she asks with a pout. Yeah, why not?

“A man and woman together alone, people will talk.”

“So?” she asks innocently, fluttering her eyelashes all the while. 

“My girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that,” you reveal.

Dorothea's face falls slightly as she let's out a sigh. “Of course you're taken.”

“Sorry,” you apologize, refusing to look her in the eye. 

“No need, still. No reason I can't teach you in a more public setting?” she suggests, and you nod without even thinking. No reason why you can't learn a new skill right? After all, that's more or less all Ingrid is doing with her additional training. “Excellent, meet me by the pond after dinner then?” she asks, and once again you nod. Dinner with Ingrid, then a small lesson with Dorothea. Your evening looks all the brighter for it.

Dinner approaches faster than you expected, and you sit at your usual table. Today's special of Gronder Meat Skewers are neatly divided across two plates. The dish is a little fatty for your liking, but you know it's one of Ingrid's favourites. Anxiously you await your girlfriend, every passing minute causing the meal to grow colder. Ten minutes pass, and any hope of her showing up is slowly, but surely fading. 

Sylvain suddenly rests a hand upon the table's edge, catching your attention. “I've a message for you,” he begins, and already you know what he'll say. “Ingrid has an opportunity to spar a little with Jeralt, she wanted to let you know dinner is off,” he reveals. You nod in understanding, and wave him away. He offers a sympathetic pat on the back, before heading off to no doubt pester some girls. 

Once again, you're left to eat alone. Thoughts quickly begin to flood your mind, but one takes centre stage. As far as you can tell, your talk yesterday seems to have fixed nothing. Does Ingrid not care? How much plainer must you speak for her to understand how much strain it is to go without her company? Or are all these thoughts merely selfish, and you shouldn't do anything that may hamper her dream in the slightest. Suddenly feeling not the least bit hungry, you get up from your seat. 

Leaving the Dining Hall, you decide to walk off your feelings. You make for the greenhouse first, barely registering the journey as you dwell further on your dilemma. Hell, you don't even have anyone you can truly talk to about this. Hanneman? No, while he no doubt will have advice it will likely soon muddy things with Ingrid. Manuela? No, she'll simply chastise you. Young people have it easier when it comes to love after all. 

Without realizing it, you're now walking past the student dorms, still trapped in your mind. Perhaps Seteth? No, the man knows nothing of romance. Alois? Well, he's been married for some time, it's not the worst idea. You quickly shake the thought away, his puns aren't worth the advice. Shamir? You barely know her. Catherine? No, her advice is likely to involve swordplay of some kind. 

You are dragged from your thoughts as you suddenly collide with another student. While you don't quite knock them to the ground, they are stunned for a moment. “Ah, sorry, sorry,” you're quick to apologize. A refined giggle escapes the student. 

“That's quite alright,” she says, and you realize it's Dorothea. “Oh, is your dinner-date over already?” she asks innocently enough. You can't help but answer with a sigh, and she's quick to place a comforting hand on your shoulder. “That bad? Come on, let's head somewhere a little private and talk about it,” she suggests. Slowly, you nod, the idea of sharing some of your burden a relief in many ways. 

Dorothea does not lead you far, taking you a short distance to one of the nearby dorms. She opens the door, and holds it open for you. Entering her room, you are instantly hit with a floral fragrance. No particular flower stands out, and the cause is soon spotted. Littering most surfaces that are not her bed, or floor are bouquets of all manner of sizes and colours. 

“Woah,” you can't help but comment, much to the amusement of Dorothea. 

“I have a few admirers,” she admits, making her way to the bed. She sits on it, and lightly pats beside her. The invitation is quite clear, but you can't help but hesitate. “I don't bite, unless you ask,” she teases. Ignoring the tingle that runs through you, you take a seat by Dorothea's side. Gently, she pushes her shoulder against your own, and you're quietly appreciative of the touch. 

“Now, let's talk about your women problems,” she begins. 

That is all it takes. In a rush of emotions, and need to share the burden tugging at your heart; you spill the details of your relationship with Ingrid. All you keep a secret is her name, not wanting everyone to suddenly know of her shortcomings. For what it's worth, Dorothea is silent throughout, seeming to contemplate your every word. It is not until you finish that she decides to speak. 

“So, you don't want to interfere with her dream. But, you also want her to spend more time with you?” she asks, and you nod. “A nice enough sentiment, but unless her dream can also involve you it will be difficult.”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“A dream is something many people won't compromise on, I know I certainly won't.” Her eyes seem to sparkle. “You must understand where I'm coming from?”

“I don't think I have anything like that.”

Her eyes quickly soften. “There must be something?”

“Honestly?” you begin, focusing your attention on the floor. “I just want to make it work between Ingrid, and I,” you reveal, freezing at the realization of your slip. 

“Ingrid? Not Ingrid Galatea?” she asks. 

You pause for a moment, searching for a lie to cover for yourself. When it does not come, you simply nod. “Yes.”

“My Ingrid landed a boyfriend, and never told me. Silly girl,” She comments to herself, looking into her lap. Just as you're about to ask, she looks back at you with a faint smile. “Tell me honestly, has she told you about her love-life before you?”

“No,” you answer almost instantly.

“It's not exactly my place to say, but it might help you understand her better if you asked about it,” she explains softly. 

You're not quite sure how it will, but you want to give Ingrid at least one more chance. “I'll do just that,” you resolve with a nod. 

“Good, and if that doesn't work,” she begins, suddenly giving you a quick peck on the cheek. “Both of you visit me, and I'll fix it.”

You feel warmth spread across your cheeks, and your heart skips a beat. “S-sure,” you mumble, almost scrambling to your feet. Her playful giggle sounds as you leave her dorm, and you decide to clear your head with a walk. 

The walk was much needed, but you spent more time doing so than you intended. Darkness dominates the sky, and torches are in the process of being lit by the patrolling guards. None of them pester you on your way to your dorm. Rather oddly, your door is ajar, and you rest a hand where your sword would sit if you had it. Silently cursing, you take a chance by carefully opening your door. 

It was rather silly to think an assassin would be waiting just for you. Still, a wave of relief crashes over you as you realize who it is sitting on your bed. “I was beginning to grow worried,” Ingrid says, her hand resting over her heart. 

“Sorry, I didn't know anyone was waiting for me,” you admit.

Her face lights up into a smile as she gets to her feet. In seconds, she's closed the distance between you. “I knew I shouldn't have counted on Sylvain,” she mutters. Her harsh words are easily countered by the loving embrace she is quick to wrap you in. 

For the first time in a while, you feel like you're connecting with Ingrid. “I'm just glad we have some time with each-other,” you confess. 

Ingrid soon unwraps herself from you. “I've been getting some advice concerning just that, and I think you'll enjoy what I have planned,” she begins, her smile beginning to falter. You raise a questioning brow, but she simply takes your hand, and leads you to the bed. 

“I, er, need you to lie down,” she instructs, growing more unsure of herself with every word. 

“C-can you tell me why first?” you ask. It's pretty obvious where this is leading, and while you've wanted to be more intimate with Ingrid for a while, she doesn't seem too into it. 

“It's a surprise,” she answers, adding an awkwardly timed wink when you don't budge. 

A sigh escapes you, and you instead sit on the edge of the bed. “Ingrid, talk to me.”

A little defeated, Ingrid sits beside you. “I've been speaking to one of the Golden Deer girls,” she begins, looking to the floor instead of you. “She told me all I need to do is give you a little physical affection from time to time, and then we'd be okay.”

Silently, you process the information. There is no doubt that you want that sort of thing, but not as a substitute for spending time with her, and certainly not if she's not into it as you are. “That's not correct at all,” you reveal. 

“Then what do you want?”

“I've already told you, I just want us to be more of a part in each-other's lives.”

“I can't just drop all of my additional training, not if I want to become a great knight.”

“No, but I thought you could drop enough to at least eat with me in the evenings,” you can't help but raise your voice. She is silent at that, and you're concerned you've gone too far. “Ingrid, I,” you begin, only to be stopped by a hand gesture. 

“I know you're right,” she begins, and you notice her voice break. “But, I don't think I can do that.” 

Silence hangs heavily in the air, and you feel the need to say something, anything. But, words fail you. Ingrid slowly gets to her feet, and begins to walk to the door. There is only one thing to say. 

“So, what does this mean for us?” you ask.

“I,” she pauses. She opens the door, and the chill of night rushes into your room. “I don't know, but we won't fix it tonight.”

With those parting words, she leaves. You can only assume that she is heading to her own, and you can only stare at the darkness of the night. With a heavy heart, you get up to close your door, before returning to bed. You lie there, staring at the ceiling, and a large part of you fears this may be only the beginning of the end of your relationship. 

It's unsure what tomorrow will hold, but you're sure of one thing. The future you envision with Ingrid will be tested, and you cannot even begin to fathom whether the pair of you can pass...


	3. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumping into Dorothea, she learns of your recent “Falling out” with Ingrid. Growing weary of the situation between the pair of you, she brings you both together to discuss things properly.

Hanneman drones on about some magical spell or another, you honestly cannot even pretend to focus on his lesson. No, your mind is focused solely on a more intimate dilemma: Ingrid. Currently, she sits with Annette and Mercedes, seeming to focus on everyone of Hanneman's words. Of course she would, it might be something she faces on the battlefield one day.

Something heavy slams against your desk, and you snap your eyes to the offending object. A heavy tome sits upon it, and you slowly raise your head to stare into the eyes of an annoyed Hanneman. 

“Sorry, am I boring you?” he asks, making no attempt at hiding his irritation. Boring isn't the right words, but you can't exactly confess as much. 

“No sir,” you quickly answer. 

“Really, then if you'd be so kind as to repeat my point?”

Shit. You know he was talking about magic, he always does. You've already covered wind magic, but that still leaves too many options to make a safe guess. “Um, avoid dark magic at all costs?” you hazard an attempt. 

The disappointment doesn't leave Hanneman's eyes, and you know you've messed up. “It seems you'll need a little extra assistance, be sure to stay behind after class.” With that said, Hanneman heads back to the front of the room to continue his lecture. You will yourself to pay attention, but the damage is already done, and you settle into tuning the old man out. 

Half an hour later, and the lecture is finally over. The Blue Lions hurry out of class, eager to spend their free time in leisure. Not you though; you stay seated, and wait patiently for a scolding. 

Hanneman approaches you, though he seems much more relaxed than before. “I'll not keep you overly long,” he begins, placing a hand on your desk. “You're usually fairly observant, even though magic is not your forte. So, I'll ask this once. What's bothering you?” he asks like a father would his son. 

You're not prepared to let even more people know of your troubles with Ingrid, let alone your house's professor. He likely also won't believe a half-arsed lie. “I-” you begin, stopping almost immediately. “I... Did not sleep well last night,” you admit weakly. It is partially true at least. 

“Is that all?”

You nod your response. 

Hanneman chuckles softly. “I see. Well, it's not uncommon for even I to stay up far too late in pursuit of a breakthrough.”

You nod along, silently willing him to move on. 

“I'll let it slide this time. I expect you to catch up on the basics of fire magic by tomorrow,” he explains, before taking several steps away from your desk. When you linger, he non-too subtly waves you away. 

Taking the hint, you quickly leave his classroom. Once outside, you notice a distinct lack of your classmates. Not too surprising, they've probably already scattered to their various duties, and pass-times. 

“There you are!” a familiar voice calls, and you turn to see Dorothea approaching you. A charming smile graces her lips, dispelling your dour mood, if only for a second. “Mercie told me you bothered Hanneman?”

“I was a little distracted in his lesson was all,” you explain. 

“Oh? Made up with Ingrid, and now she dominates your thoughts?” she asks, sighing dreamily. “So romantic.”

“Not quite,” you correct her, looking to the ground sheepishly. 

A moment of silence rests uncomfortably between you, before she finally breaks it. “This is getting quite tiresome,” she admits with a sigh. “What happened?”

You take the time to explain your encounter with Ingrid from the night before, not sparing any details. Dorothea nods along, not interrupting during your tale. 

“I see, and where is Ingrid now?” she asks.

“I can guess,” you begin, looking almost bitterly towards the training grounds. 

Dorothea follows your eyeline, before wrapping you in a comforting embrace. She squeezes you close, and you feel a warmth flow through you as her breasts press against you. The embrace lasts not seconds, but it feels like a blissful eternity. 

“Okay, let's fix this today,” she states. Offering you no time to question, or protest. She grabs your hand in her own. Her grip is tight, and she pointedly drags you towards the training grounds. You're not sure if confronting Ingrid right now is the best idea, but it seems you don't have a say in the matter. 

Dorothea leads you into the training grounds with ease, stopping just inside the entrance to look for Ingrid. Her eyes spot her soon enough. Ingrid holds a wooden training spear, and is already drenched in sweat. She thrusts her weapon at a human-sized dummy. Her moves are practised and sharp, as she perfectly flows from one thrust to the next. Each movement hits a different extremity, and were it a real opponent they would be well and truly immobilized. 

So engrossed in her training is she, that she fails to notice the pair of you approach. Indeed, you stand only several paces to the side, and you're not even graced with a look of recognition. Biting back the urge to shout for her attention, you ready to stand there until she is ready. 

Dorothea, however has other ideas. She closes the gap towards Ingrid, putting herself between the dummy and her spear. Mid-combination, you fear Ingrid will cause Dorothea harm, and lunge forward in an attempt to spare Dorothea some pain. You needn't have bothered, as Ingrid freezes perfectly, inches from striking Dorothea's arm. 

Ingrid blinks twice, and she seems to finally notice the presence of others. “Dorothea?” she asks, stunned at the seemingly sudden appearance of the songstress. 

Dorothea nods. “Hello Ingrid, do you have a minute?” she asks sweetly. 

“I'm in the middle of something.”

“Well, so am I. Please? I promise it's important.”

A sigh escapes Ingrid as she lets her weapon drop to the floor. “Alright, what do you want?”

“We, I brought someone along,” Dorothea reveals, pointing to you. You wave softly, and notice Ingrid crossing her arms over her chest. 

“May we go somewhere private?” Ingrid asks, doing her best to maintain eye-contact with Dorothea. Momentarily, your heart aches at the thought of her being unable to even look at you. It is quickly dispelled when you catch the quick movement of her eyes flicking to you, and what you swear is a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“My room then,” Dorothea suggests, leading the three of you from the training grounds. The journey to Dorothea's room is short, and spent in a surprisingly serene silence. Soon enough, you arrive at Dorothea's room. She quickly ushers the pair of you in. 

Ingrid immediately makes herself at home, taking a seat on the edge of Dorothea's bed. An inner debate on whether to sit beside her or not rages. If you don't, would that make things worse? Then again, perhaps she doesn't want to be close to you at all right now. 

As it turns out, you don't get to decide. Dorothea crosses the room with an elegance only she can pull off, and sits beside Ingrid. Their shoulder rub together, and you notice how Ingrid relaxes at the contact. An odd feeling of possessiveness blossoms in the pit of your stomach, silly as it is, you want to be in Dorothea's place right now. 

“Come on, make yourself comfortable,” Dorothea encourages, patting the free space beside her. 

Powering through your odd feeling, you do as she suggests, taking a seat beside her. Dorothea's hand is almost instantly on your knee, giving you a gentle rub. 

“Good. Now, Ingrid; you know why I retrieved you right?” Dorothea asks softly. 

A loud silence fills the room, and you struggle to keep your eyes from wondering to Ingrid. After what seems like an age, Ingrid finally breaks the silence. “I believe so,” she starts, lightly resting her head on Dorothea's shoulder. “I'm not good at this kind of thing,” she whispers. 

“I know. That's why I'm here to help,” Dorothea whispers back. Her hand leaves your knee, and she focuses her physical attention on Ingrid. One arm wraps around her shoulder, while the other strokes her cheek. “First thing's first, you need to tell him what your last relationship was like.”

Ingrid winces in Dorothea's arms. “Do you mean the merchant, or?”

“I mean Glenn.”

A heavy sigh escapes Ingrid, followed by a long pause. “How much do you know about the Tragedy of Duscar?” she asks. 

“Only that lord Dimitri was the only survivor,” you admit. 

“That's true,” Ingrid confirms quietly. “My betrothed, Glenn was among the slain.”

Her words pierce your heart like a dagger. The Tragedy of Duscar was little over five years ago, and the wounds it caused are still fresh in most people's minds. Hell, Ingrid must have been barely a teenager at the time, and if that was her only other relationship before you. Well, no wonder things have been a little difficult. 

“Glenn, and I were children who knew we would one day be married. Thankfully, our interests were one and the same. We did almost everything together, from playing, to training,” Ingrid continues, her voice somehow growing quieter with every new word. “Everything in my life was set, until Glenn passed.” You expect more, but Ingrid stops, unwilling, or unable to go on. 

“I'll take it from here,” Dorothea says softly. “Ingrid's father was relying on the marriage to secure access to House Fraldarius' wealth, wealth that is desperately needed to keep House Galatea afloat.”

“How do you know that?” you can't help but ask. 

“It's no secret I would like to marry into a noble house for my own future's sake, of course I've done my research,” she answers proudly. 

Does Ingrid have a brother you're unaware of? She must do, why else would Dorothea need to explore Galatea's status otherwise? Unless! “Were you courting Ingrid?” you suddenly ask, truly lacking anything resembling tact. 

The pink spreading across Dorothea's cheeks does not escape your notice. “T-that's not important,” she stammers. Clearing her throat, she looks to continue. “A-anyway; Ingrid, as precious as she is, has a bit of a different view on romance than most.”

You keep silent, despite the desire to speak. “And, I know you've tried to show her what you want,” Dorothea acknowledges your unspoken protests.

“It's not only that,” Ingrid rouses from her silence, pulling her head from its resting place. “I have love for you, of that I'm sure, but becoming a knight is not just for my sake,” she begins, and you swear she is shaking. “If I do not become a knight, I not only fail myself. I fail Glenn. I cannot allow that.”

“Oh, Ingrid,” Dorothea coos, trying to embrace her once more. Ingrid does not resist, but does not return the affection either. “There is no reason you cannot succeed in that, and give more time to your beloved.”

Ingrid keeps silent, and you cannot help but contribute a sigh. “Do you not think there is a way?” you ask. 

“Could you perhaps join me when I train? It would mean we can spend more time together, without sacrificing my progress.” Ingrid offers, sounding hopeful. 

You consider it, and quickly decide that doesn't sound like much of a compromise on her part. Fortunately, Dorothea speaks up. “Ingrid, dear. That's hardly fair.”

Ingrid recoils at the statement, as if she was just slapped in the face. “I thought it would solve everything,” she confesses. An awkward silence follows, neither Ingrid, nor yourself wanting to risk breaking it first. 

Dorothea does not seem to mind being the first to speak. “Alright, I have a solution,” she begins, and your heart feels lighter at the mere suggestion. “Maybe,” she mumbles to herself, before swiftly moving on. “Can you both return tomorrow?” she asks. 

“Can you not tell us now?” Ingrid questions, tilting her head cutely. 

“I could, but it will be better if I have some time to prepare.”

“V-very well, what time?” 

“After morning classes of course, I have the afternoon free. I feel I'll need that much time.”

“Ah, I'm supposed to train with Alois tomorrow.”

You do your utmost to bite your tongue, but once again; Dorothea has no issues speaking her mind. “Ingrid,” she says sternly, and your usually in charge girlfriend folds. 

“R-right, I'll make an exception.”

“That easily?” you ask, both amazed and annoyed at how Dorothea could convince Ingrid so effortlessly. Then again, she's said yes to you many a time, it's another thing for her to follow through. 

“It's hard to say no to me,” Dorothea says with a flutter of her eyelids. You find it hard to argue with that. 

Plans now set, Dorothea gently unwraps herself from Ingrid. She gets to her feet, and gestures for the pair of you to do the same. You get to your feet, and wait for Ingrid to get to the door first. She exits, and you follow shortly after, Dorothea waving sweetly from her door. 

A few steps out, and she closes the door. You keep walking, only stopping when Ingrid does. She turns around to face you, traces of a smile forming on her lips. 

“I wasn't aware you knew Dorothea so well,” she begins, and you can only shrug. In fairness, you've not spoken to her much bar from airing your rather obvious relationship difficulties. “But, I'm glad you do. I'm confident she can help us.”

You're willing to let the conversation fade, and retire until tomorrow, but a question still nags at the edge of your mind. “How do you two know each-other so well any way?”

A chuckle escapes her, and it feels like the first time in a while you've heard her produce such a delightful sound. “Dorothea has been hunting for a noble to marry, I happened to be on her list.”

A particularly dirty thought invades your mind of the pair playing with each-other's hair while wearing nothing. In your mind, Dorothea would be the first to stop, and plant kisses as she descends Ingrid's body. She would only stop when she got between her legs, and then sounds of passion would be all Ingrid could make. 

Of course, such thoughts are only fantasy. “I'm glad you're not interested in women, I'm not sure if I can compete with Dorothea,” you joke. 

“Oh, well, it's not that exactly,” Ingrid begins, a blush threatening to engulf her cheeks. You naturally raise a curious brow, waiting for her to elaborate. “R-remember what Dorothea told you about my House needing financial support?”

You nod, after all; it was mere minutes ago. 

“I also have my family's crest to consider, as the only member of House Galatea with a crest, it's my responsibility to at least attempt to pass it down,” she explains. 

It takes a moment for her words to sink in, and it finally clicks. “Oh, two women can't do that,” you state dumbly. 

Mercifully, Ingrid only nods. “It was quite short-lived, we stayed friends of course. Dorothea even helped me out with an awful marriage-proposal before we met.”

“Oh?”

“To keep it short; she knew of a noble who was intent on gaining my hand. His nobility and wealth was won through foul deeds, a path filled with death, and blood. She brought the evidence when I met with my father and the noble, and that was the end of that.”

“She's really serious about marrying a noble,” you note. It also sounds like you need to offer Dorothea thanks for more than just helping with your current troubles. 

“She is. Say, if she can help us with our-” she pauses suddenly. 

“Troubles?” you offer. 

“Y-yes, our troubles. We should help her find someone, that would be fair recompense, right?”

The thought of helping Dorothea out after all you've asked from her thus far seems like the least you can do. “That sounds good, have any ideas?” you ask.

“Hmm, Dimitri will be expected to marry someone from the Kingdom, and I refuse to let Sylvain near her.”

“Felix might be okay, if you can pry him from his sword,” you add, though you already know the troubles that come with a partner obsessed with their martial skills.

“Perhaps we should look outside our house,” Ingrid says, beginning to fidget. “I'll think of some names for tomorrow, I should head back to training.”

She makes to leave, and you place a hand on her shoulder. Her ponytail almost whips you in the face as she turns to look at you. Quickly you dart forward, placing a light peck on her cheek. “See you tomorrow,” you say, letting go of her.

“Yes,” is all she says, offering the briefest wave as she heads off towards the training grounds. 

As she fades from view, only one thought dominates your mind. “I hope Dorothea's solution works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, but everything felt rushed at three chapters long. Rest assured, chapter four is nearly done, so the wait won't be as long!


	4. New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea reveals her plan in full. Is it perfect? No, but pretty damn close.

Hanneman drones on about how fire magic can do much more than simply cause chaos and destruction. For what it's worth, you pay attention just enough to avoid being held back again. There is no doubt in your mind your punishment will be much more harsh this time around. 

Time seems to pass at a snails pace, and all you can do to break up the tediousness that is Hanneman's lecture is steal the odd glance at Ingrid. As ever, she sits straight, and listens to Hanneman's words intently; she even scribbles notes hastily every so often. Silently, you crave for her eyes to wander, and connect with yours if only for a second. A craving that was never going to be fulfilled, but you are only human. 

From nowhere, a piece of paper connects with the back of your head. The force isn't all that great, but it's enough to grab your attention. Not wanting to look suspicious, you do not bother to search for your assailant. Instead, you simply grab the balled up paper from the ground. With any luck, it will be a note, and not some random malicious act. 

Unfolding the paper, you allow a brief smile as it does indeed contain a message. “Stop making googly eyes! Annie,” it reads, a large stylized heart dominating the paper. While Ingrid may not have noticed your glances, it seems others did. Straightening your shoulders, you focus on Hanneman, not wishing to earn Annette's ire once more.

The rest of the class passes, Hanneman wrapping up his lecture with a promise to focus on the Ice element next time. As thrilling as the prospect is, you gather your things in a rush, and make to join Ingrid. To your pleasant surprise, she is waiting for you outside. 

“Ready?” she asks, and you answer with a nod. Students are all exiting their respective classes, and it would normally be a struggle to manoeuvre through them. Ingrid has no such issues though, easily pushing past even the mountainous blonde man from the Golden Deer. Sheepishly, you offer apologies as you follow her closely. 

Arriving at the dorms, the volume of students has already thinned greatly. Only a trickle of people linger here, and even then they quickly disappear into their respective rooms. 

You're about to step forward, and approach Dorothea's room, when Ingrid's hand grips lightly onto your shoulder. “Are you ready for this?” she asks. 

“Yeah,” you answer, though you're fairly certain her question wasn't really for you. “Are you?”

“I'm just worried whatever she has planned may not work,” she confesses, avoiding your gaze by looking to the floor. 

Honestly, you never allowed the thought to even occur. Perhaps Ingrid is right to be worried, and there is no real solution for your problems. Your relationship doomed from the start. However, you love Ingrid, and you have faith in Dorothea. These things combined are more than enough to banish such pessimistic views. 

“Come on, there's no way to know without at least seeing her,” you explain. Ingrid's hand leaves your shoulder, and you do the only thing you can think of to help encourage her. Your hand catches her own, and you hold it in a firm grip. Warmth spreads from her to you at the contact, and you gently tug at her. 

Getting the hint, Ingrid walks by your side to Dorothea's dorm. The door is closed, and you give it a quick knock. A click sounds, before the door cracks open. Dorothea's eye shines through the gap, and the door promptly opens fully, revealing a beaming Dorothea. 

“Come in, come in!” she cheers, ushering the pair of you inside. Much like before, both Ingrid, and yourself sit on Dorothea's bed, though this time by each-others side. 

“You two do look cute together,” Dorothea comments idly as she sets up a small table in the centre of the room. The why becomes clear soon enough, as she places a thin metal tray atop of it. An ornate cream-coloured teapot with a fancy floral pattern quickly sits atop the tray, steam blowing from its spout. Just when you think she's finishes, three cups, matching the teapot in colour, and style are placed down. 

“Tea always makes discussions easier,” Dorothea says, placing three crimson cushions on the ground to surround the table. She gestures for the pair of you to join her as she kneels on the furthest cushion. While it's not the usual way to enjoy tea, you do not protest. 

Moving to the nearest pillow, you kneel upon it. The cushion is soft, and fluffy, easily preventing your knees from resting on the otherwise hard floor. Ingrid is soon kneeling on the remaining cushion, only moving slightly to adjust her back. 

“All settled?” Dorothea asks, and you nod in unison with Ingrid. “Good,” she notes, picking up the teapot. 

With an elegance only Dorothea can pull off, she pours three perfect cups of tea. The scent of apples quickly fills your nostrils, as steam floats from the freshly poured cups. With a nod from Dorothea, you grab the cup closest to you. You bring it to your mouth, and take a testing sip. The tea is bordering on scalding, which draws out the mellow taste in full. Truly perfection.

“Now, with everyone comfortable,” Dorothea begins, and you focus on her. “I am ready to reveal my rather elegant solution for your troubles.”

“I'm eager to hear it,” Ingrid says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. 

Dorothea seems unfazed. “There are several things. First; we need a schedule,” she begins, reaching for a nearby book. Flicking through it, she stops at a page near the middle, and hands it to Ingrid.

You have no choice but to wait as she reads its contents, but the lack of immediate rejection leaves you optimistic. 

Minutes feel like hours, when Ingrid passes the book back to Dorothea. “It seems manageable,” she admits slowly.

“Excellent, then the second step is-” Dorothea begins, but you are quick to cut her off.

“Can I not see it?” you ask.

Dorothea let's out a chuckle, handing you the book. “Of course.”

You read the pages, and it honestly looks identical to what you had asked for before. Every day has an hour set aside for dinner, meant for you to eat and speak with each-other at least once a day. Every other day, just after morning classes it specifies that you should join Ingrid in training for a while, and you assume that is the compromise you have to make.

Content enough, you hand the book back to Dorothea, who puts it on the floor beside her. “As I was saying; the second step is to have you request Ingrid's hand in marriage.” 

“Dorothea!” Ingrid raises her voice, and you can't exactly fault her. 

“That is a little fast,” you add.

Dorothea flashes a smug grin. “Is it? If I recall you want to spend your future with Ingrid, why not make it official?” she questions, and you find it hard to fault her logic.

“D-did you really say that?” Ingrid asks, seeming to forget the suggestion already. 

“You haven't told her?” Dorothea asks, raising a brow. 

“I thought it was obvious?” you offer with a weak chuckle, earning a shake of the head from Dorothea. 

“Oh well, she knows now. So, Ingrid; would a written request be adequate? Or should we have him visit?” she asks, moving onto the matter at hand. 

“There is no polite way of doing this,” Ingrid begins with a sigh. “But, my father would need some proof of his family's wealth.”

“If I recall, your father is fairly lenient when it comes to suitors,” Dorothea countered. She mutters something softly to herself that you have no chance of catching. 

“True, but I owe it to him to at least try and ease our burdens.”

Just as you're about to chime in, Dorothea explains on your behalf. “I've looked into it, his family's wealth is enough to make life comfortable for a generation or two, but not enough to help Galatea's lands.” Evidently, she's done her research on you too. 

“Then I can't endorse such an arrangement,” Ingrid says with an air of finality. 

You want to be angry that she'd choose money over you, but calmness quickly suppresses it. It's not money she's choosing, not truly. No, she's choosing to help her family, even if that means going against her own desires. At least, you choose to believe she'd accept you in a heartbeat were it not for her family's situation. 

Oddly, Dorothea seems unaffected by Ingrid's answer. In fact, she seems quite pleased. “Then it seems I have no option other than to offer an alternative step two,” she begins. 

“You thought that much into it?” you can't help but ask, impressed by her foresight. 

Dorothea nods. “I've taken this very seriously,” she answers. Taking a deep breath, she carries on. “As it happens, I have quite a bit of money saved from my Opera days. Not enough to buy a title, or anything overly extravagant, but enough to help Ingrid out for a few months.”

“That won't be-” Ingrid tries to interject, stopping when Dorothea raises a hand. 

“I know. The more important part is the fact I have quite a few business ventures lined up, ventures that can't go ahead without a noble name tied to it,” she explains, a glint behind her eye. 

“Ah, I see. So using the Galatea name, you can start these ventures, and generate revenue?” Ingrid asks, quickly picking up on Dorothea's scheme. 

“Correct.”

“That's amazing, but why would you offer so much for our sake?” you ask. It feels like looking a gift horse in the mouth, but you don't want your friend to be put out over your sake. 

“Hmm? Isn't it obvious?” Dorothea asks, to which you quickly shake your head. “You'll be helping me achieve my dream, a nice secure future as a noblewoman.”

“Um, how exactly?” 

“All three of us will get married of course. My income, Ingrid's lands, and your ability to give us heirs. Everyone wins.”

“I'm fairly certain the church won't allow a union of that nature,” Ingrid points out. 

Dorothea huffs, and waves the notion away. “That hardly matters, I'll just get Edie to sanction it once she's Empress.”

“Can she do that?” you ask.

“Not right now of course, but when she ascends the throne, I'm sure she won't mind.”

“Can this really work?” Ingrid asks.

“If we want it to,” Dorothea says with a smile. “Do we want it to?” 

“Yes,” you answer without hesitation. 

“I,” Ingrid starts, quickly shaking her head. “Yes, I want this to work.”

“Then I'll ask again, should we write your father? Or visit?” Dorothea asks. 

“A letter should suffice, though if we perhaps keep things vague?” Ingrid questions, her lack of confidence odd to say the least. 

Dorothea giggles. “Do not worry about the contents, I'll deal with that. All I need from you two will be your seals,” she looks at you both expectantly, and claps when the pair of you agree. “Excellent, then that leaves only step three.”

Dorothea gets to her feet, heading to a nearby draw. She rummages in it for only a moment before returning. Three wine glasses are placed beside each teacup, and Dorothea cradles a bottle of burgundy wine.

“Let's celebrate our engagement!” she cheers, and twists the cork off the bottle. Not waiting for a response, she's quick to fill each glass half-full with wine. You could almost swear she's done such a thing before. 

“Thanks Dorothea, but I don't really drink,” Ingrid says. 

“I know you do on special occasions, and they do not get much more special than this,” Dorothea insists, grabbing her glass. 

Following her lead, you pick up your own glass. You hold it out over the centre of the tray. Dorothea cottons on to what you're thinking, and she mimics your action. Both of you look to Ingrid expectantly, and she sighs. Making a show of her reluctance, she does the same. 

“3... 2... 1...” you count down, finishing with a clink of your glasses. 

You take a sip of your wine, and its flavour is almost overwhelming. The usually fruity flavour is there, though sickeningly sweet. Not what you expected from a red wine in the least. Dorothea on the other hand, seems quite taken with it, already working on filling up a second glass. Ingrid sips at her wine slowly, pulling a face at every sip. She soon finishes her glass, refusing to place it back on the tray lest Dorothea be tempted to refill it. 

The afternoon goes by in a blink of an eye, and you simply enjoy the company of your two favourite people. Evening is heralded by the sudden darkness blanketing the room, and Dorothea combats it with the lighting of several candles. 

A delicate yawn escapes Ingrid, and she stretches her stiffening limbs. “It is getting quite late,” she comments. “We should head to our own dorms for the night.”

“Should you? You're both more than welcome to stay the night,” Dorothea says, her own eyelids threatening to shut. 

“You only have the one bed Dorothea,” Ingrid points out. 

“Exactly! We can spend our first night together as a couple together. Or are we a throuple?” Dorothea asks, giggling away to herself. It's hard to tell if she's drunk from the wine, or the reality of her dream's success sitting in. Either way, you quite enjoy the aura she exudes. 

“I-is that something you would want?” Ingrid asks, her attention focused on you. 

“Sleeping in the same bed as you two does sound nice,” you answer, doing your best not to sound too eager, and failing miserably. 

“Then let's do it,” she says with a determined nod. Quickly, she looks to the wall as she makes an awful attempt at hiding the blood rushing to her face. “The sleeping part, not doing it.”

It is a struggle, but you manage to resist the urge to laugh. Dorothea is quick to pounce on Ingrid though, walking to stand beside her. Too occupied with staring at the wall, she lets out a yelp of surprise when Dorothea wraps her arms around her. 

It turns out that Dorothea can be quite touchy, and her hands quickly rest at the bottom of Ingrid's school blouse. 

“S-stop!” Ingrid cries. 

In a heartbeat she is released, though Dorothea makes a cute pout in protest. “What's wrong?” she asks. 

“I'm going to have to sleep in my uniform,” Ingrid reveals. 

“Are you? We can all be naked, it's more comfortable.”

Ingrid quickly looks towards you, before looking to the floor. “So we'll all share a bed, and all be naked. This is happening fast.”

As much as you enjoy where this is going, you don't want to put too much pressure on Ingrid. “We don't have to,” you assure. 

Dorothea, however has already moved on. She tugs at her top, and throws it to the floor. Her bra is pink and lacy, barely obscuring her impressive bust. Even Ingrid ogles her chest freely, the sight enough to cause her second thoughts. Perhaps you can help even further. 

Getting to your feet, you make short work of unbuttoning your shirt. Effortlessly, you too toss it to the ground, exposing your chest. Ingrid quickly becomes torn, not fixing her gaze on either of you for too long. 

Not to be out-done, Dorothea reaches behind her back. In a single smooth motion, she unhooks the back of her bra. Both yourself, and Ingrid immediately look at her as she shrugs off the garment to expose her breasts. Her breasts are as big as you expected, and her nipples are erect. A primal part of your brain wants you to drop everything in favour of playing with them, but you remain in control for now. 

“I can hardly argue now,” Ingrid says with a huff, and gets to work removing her blouse. She is more to the point than either Dorothea or yourself, but you watch her disrobe with excitement all the same. 

Ingrid's bra is black, and meant for utility, keeping her breasts covered quite firmly. Your eyes drift lower, and linger on her finely toned stomach. Six individual abs can be seen, a stark contrast to Dorothea's smooth stomach, and a testament to Ingrid's rigid training regime. 

Ingrid awkwardly shifts her feet. “You're staring,” she comments softly. 

“Am I?” you ask, forcing yourself to look Ingrid in the eye. Much to your delight, she wears a genuine smile. 

Dorothea clears her throat, grabbing both of your attentions. “At this rate it will be morning by the time we're ready for bed.”

Honestly, you don't mind the pace. It's easy to see yourself enjoying both women's bodies being revealed one article of clothing at a time. You do, however see Dorothea's point. It takes a bit of time, but all three of you soon stand in naked glory. Hungrily, both women ogle every inch of you, and you feel yourself grow hard as their gaze lingers on your most intimate area. 

You have no complaints of course, as all the while you take in the lower halves of both girls. Their legs are both immaculate, in very different ways. Dorothea's are limber, and long. Every bit as beautiful as the rest of her. Ingrid's are thicker, and more toned, but no less enjoyable to gaze upon.

Your eyes wander up, and even their most intimate areas are worlds apart. Dorothea is completely clean-shaven, and her lower lips thin, and enticing. Ingrid's is obscured slightly by her bushy blond pubes, and is noticeably puffier. You have no doubt some people might have a preference, but to you they're both perfect. 

You only cease your staring when Dorothea moves to the bed. She purposefully shakes her hips as she walks, jiggling her curvaceous behind. The show lasts not nearly long enough, as she soon rolls into bed. Lying there, she smiles at the pair of you, opening her arms wide. 

“I don't think we'll all fit, Dorothea,” Ingrid says calmly, though walks towards her inviting arms all the same. 

“We will if we cuddle close,” Dorothea assures her. 

Ingrid reaches the side of the bed, and Dorothea gives her no time to consider her options. Moving only her upper body, she wraps her arms around Ingrid's waist. With an adorable yip, Ingrid is dragged down to the bed, resting comfortably atop of Dorothea. 

Ingrid makes to talk, being cut-off by Dorothea's lips smacking against her own. Whatever she was about to say fades into memory, as she closes her eyes. Ingrid pushes back into Dorothea, and movement in the latter's mouth lets you know exactly what they're doing. 

The kiss lasts mere moments, until Ingrid pulls away. A thin strand of drool keeps the two connected, until finally Dorothea brushes it away. Both wear pink in their cheeks, and Ingrid is noticeably panting. 

Half expecting them to go again, it is a slight surprise when Dorothea turns her head towards you. “Aren't you joining us?” she asks with a wink. 

Well, it would be rude to leave things here. You're quick to approach the bed, and Dorothea expertly moves herself and Ingrid closer to the wall. Space now available, you roll into bed beside them. Fortunately, there's just enough room for two side-by-side. 

“Mmm, nice and cosy,” Dorothea purrs, her head resting lightly on your shoulder. 

“Maybe for you, I'm unsure how I'm to sleep atop of you,” Ingrid comments, still obviously flustered by her earlier actions. 

“I suppose it will be awkward,” Dorothea confesses. “Unless we tire you out first.”

You can't help but chuckle. “Oh, how ever will we do that?” you ask, playing along with her bit. 

“What activity can three people partake in, while confined to bed, that will make one all sweaty, and tired?” she asks. 

Ingrid's eyes widen as she picks up on your non-too subtle hints. “B-but it would be my first.”

“Don't worry Ingrid, it will be a first for me too,” Dorothea coos, running a calming hand through her hair. “I've never been with more than one person after all.”

“We're not going to do anything without all three of us agreeing,” you promise, reaching for Ingrid's hand. 

She grips your hand, giving it a tight squeeze, before letting out a held breath. “Okay, I trust you.”

Dorothea needs to hear no more, and in a flurry of movement flips her position with Ingrid. Her hands rest on Ingrid's shoulders, pinning her to the bed. A predatory smile is etched across her face, only vanishing when she leans down to plant a kiss on Ingrid's cheek. 

She does not stop there, gradually lowering herself down Ingrid's body, periodically planting soft kisses against her skin. In almost no time at all, she finds her mouth hovering mere inches from Ingrid's entrance. Taking a second to brush a few stray hairs from her face, Dorothea closes the short gap, planting her mouth between Ingrid's legs. 

Ingrid shivers at the contact, letting out a light squeak in surprise. Dorothea gets to work, flicking her tongue against Ingrid's folds. You can't see much, but the room is quickly filled by the wet lapping sound of Dorothea's work, punctuated by the heavy breaths, and occasional moan of Ingrid's.

Your hard cock throbs with want, needing to be relieved as well. Still, right now you feel like a third wheel. You could simply say as much, but you have a better idea. Focusing on Ingrid, she currently has her eyes closed shut as Dorothea pleasures her. With a grin, you press your torso close to her, and she opens her eyes in an instant.

“Wha-” she begins, stopping promptly as you grab the closest breast. You give it a light squeeze, receiving a hum of approval. Gently, you fondle her, taking delight in how she yields to your touch. Mere moments feel like hours, and she never ceases her delightful responses to your ministrations. 

The combination of your groping, and Dorothea's licking soon proves too much to bear for her, and she noticeably tenses. You let go of her breast, and immediately take her hand once again. As Ingrid's heavy breaths grow closer together, she finally let's out an unbridled moan. Her whole body shivers, and shakes as she bucks her hips towards Dorothea's mouth. 

Dorothea soon pulls away, wiping remnants of Ingrid's juices from her lips, and chin. Ingrid's movements end shortly, and she pants desperately to catch her breath. 

“Goodness, that was. Different,” Ingrid manages to say between breaths, her face both red, and sweaty. 

“Mhm, we're only starting,” Dorothea replies with a giggle. Her mission accomplished, she manages to get off the bed with grace, climbing over you in the process. 

You give her a questioning glance, and she simply motions for you to take her place. There's nothing you want more, and your cock soon hovers near Ingrid's opening. She is still quite out of it, relishing in the bliss that comes from one's climax. Not wanting to risk ruining that, you settle for resting your hands on her waist. Only slightly do they wander to brush against the firmness of her stomach. 

Almost a minute passes, and you don't come close to growing bored with simply touching her. 

“Having fun?” Dorothea asks from the side of the bed, unable to repress a smirk. Silently, you nod. After a brief giggle, she focuses on Ingrid. “Are you ready?”

Ingrid is silent for a long moment, though noticeably more calm than she was not too long ago. “I think so.”

Your hands instinctively lower to her hips, and you rest your tip against her folds. She is definitely more than ready to accept you, positively soaked as she is. Still, you look at her patiently. 

After only moments, she offers a firm nod, determination etched across her face. With her blessing at last, you slowly push your tip between her folds, pushing into her wet, warm hole. Inch by inch you enter, her walls clamping tightly around you all the while. Hilting inside her, she let's out a throaty moan.

“Mhm, how does it feel?” Dorothea purrs the question. 

Ingrid hums softly for a moment in thought. “A little odd, but good?” she responds with a light grunt.

“Think you can manage more?”

“I-in what way?

Dorothea responds with silence, deciding to show her rather than explain. Wasting no time at all, she is back on the bed. She places a hand on your shoulder, using you to steady herself as she positions herself to straddle Ingrid's face. Where you saw Ingrid staring up at you before, you only see Dorothea's smooth tummy, and a little of Ingrid's chin. 

“This way we can all have some fun!” Dorothea declares. She takes you other shoulder in her grip, doing an admirable job of keeping herself steady. 

“I'm not sure what exactly to do,” Ingrid confesses, her voice muffled by Dorothea. 

“Whatever you like! It's hard to go wrong,” Dorothea reassures her. 

Not seconds later, and you hear the familiar, wet sound of a tongue lapping at its lover. You're not sure what Ingrid is doing exactly, but the faces Dorothea pulls lets you know it must be good. 

You don't exactly want to be left out, so gently pull yourself from Ingrid. Leaving only your tip inside her, you thrust back into her depths. Slowly, and surely; you repeat the motion, taking pleasure in her tightness. She must enjoy it too, as her licking is all too often interrupted by her moans of delight. 

It's impossible to say why your need to cum arrives so quickly. Perhaps it is the fact your two favourite women are currently with you. Maybe it's due to just how tight Ingrid's virgin hole is. Hell, it might simply be because you've desired Ingrid for so very long. Regardless of the reason, your release is imminent. Rightfully so, you warn your lovers of what is to come.

“Not inside!” Ingrid manages to call, her words clear as day despite her current position. 

You're not about to do something she doesn't want. Giving her one final thrust, you pull yourself free from her with an audible pop. Not a moment too soon, as your seed shoots from your cock almost instantly. Several thick loads fire forth. The first few so powerful they coat Dorothea's stomach, and slowly drips down her body. The final few spurts land to cover Ingrid's abs, coating her in almost as much. 

You breathe heavily, trying to catch your breath. Your cock is already softening, spent for the time being. Dorothea, and Ingrid have no such problems, content to continue their own amusement. You don't exactly mind, watching Dorothea writhe in pleasure, and offer words of encouragement almost as fun as your own actions not moments ago. 

\- - -

Night is in full swing once all of you have had your fun. You lie with the back of your head on Dorothea's pillow, while Ingrid and Dorothea make your chest their own. An arm is wrapped around both, and all three of you are squished together on the bed. None of you much care about your stickiness, Dorothea even relishing in it being proof of your loving deeds.

“This, I can get used to,” you can't help but comment, a goofy grin etched upon your face.

“It is rather pleasant, but our work's only just beginning,” Dorothea reminds you. 

Slowly but surely, you drift off to sleep. A feat made easier by Ingrid's own peaceful snoring. While tomorrow may never be a certainty, there's one thing you're thankful for. Your dream at last seems on its way to reality.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship issues with Ingrid are over, and for a time things seem to be perfect. Then, along comes a rebellion.

Weeks turned into a month, then two. Dorothea's plan worked wonders, the three of you spending most of your free time together. Both yourself, and Dorothea would watch Ingrid train from time to time. Likewise, Ingrid, and yourself would watch whenever Dorothea joined the choir for practice. All in all, a perfect relationship. One would forgive you for thinking nothing could go wrong. So, of course it had to. 

It is deep into the night when Ingrid bursts into your room, rousing you from the beginnings of slumber. Despite how dark it is, you can see the look of worry clear as day upon her face. Your heart sinks, and you silently will her to speak. 

“Dorothea's left,” she says, surprisingly calmly. 

“Left?” you ask.

Ingrid nods. “All the Black Eagles in fact, they've allegedly turned against the church.”

Her words take a moment to fully sink in, not moments ago you were essentially asleep after all. “Turned against the church? Why?” you ask, before shaking your head. While the question is important, it's not your top priority right now. “Never-mind, what do we do?”

“I,” she begins, stumbling. “I. Dimitri, we'll need orders from him.”

Of course, Dimitri is meant to be your future king, and a knight is forever loyal to the king. You'd rather see to it that you get to Dorothea's side, and you're certain she does too. “Dimitri will want us to join with the church. Remember what they did to Lord Lonato?”

Ingrid winces, but otherwise says nothing. 

“Ingrid, I don't want to fight Dorothea. Do you?” you ask.

“No!” she barks her response. “But what other option is there? The Black Eagles have an army all ready to siege us. Even if we don't help the church, the only other option is to do nothing.”

“We can run, and meet with Dorothea? We don't know why she and the rest of the Eagles have left, maybe they have a good reason?” you offer.

“And if they don't?”

“Dorothea won't let anything bad happen to us, if we're going to sit-out; it makes little difference if it's within these walls, or their camp.” 

Ingrid looks to the floor, and seconds pass as she is absorbed in thought. Finally, she sighs. “How would we do it?”

“Your pegasus can accommodate two right?” you begin, earning a nod. “Then if we reach the stables and mount up, provided we're quick enough; we'll be gone before they know it.”

“Risky, but we have little time to discuss alternatives,” Ingrid agrees. Wasting not a moment, the pair of you head to the stables. The rush of activity from both civilians, and soldiers alike makes it easy for you to manoeuvre in relative secrecy.

You arrive at the stables unhindered, and no one seems to be on duty. In all likelihood they were called away to help with the commotion that caused the people of Garreg Mach to rush around with little attention. All the better for Ingrid and yourself. 

It takes no time at all for Ingrid to find her pegasus, and with practised ease, she saddles the creature ready for flight. Like she has countless times before, she mounts her steed. Only this time, she offers you her hand. Without hesitation, you take her hand. Despite knowing just how strong Ingrid is, it still takes you by surprise just how easily she lifts you atop the pegasus. 

“Hold on to me tightly, and don't look back,” she warns. Not needing to be told twice, you wrap your arms around her waist, pulling yourself closely to her. You swear she represses a chuckle, but before you can question it the pegasus begins to move. The gentle motions are no different to a regular horse at first, but shortly it bursts into a gallop. Again, not too unusual until not two steps further it takes to the air. 

A breath is taken from you, and you splutter to intake air. The sensation soon passes, though each breath feels like it is doing less with each second you fly higher. The sound of beating wings is all you can hear, and you focus on the feeling of Ingrid in your arms. As it turns out, being this high up is not as fun as you suspected it might be. 

“Is this your first time?” Ingrid asks softly, barely audible over the pegasus' beating wings. 

“Y-yeah,” you confess. 

“I see, this next part's going to feel odd,” she warns. 

Knowing better than to question, you merely tighten your grip on Ingrid's waist, and this time she most certainly lets loose a chuckle.

\- - -

The journey takes minutes at the speed which Ingrid manages to draw out of her mount. She lands in the forest not far from the Black Eagle's camp, both of you agreeing it will be best to approach on the ground. To that end, you walk beside Ingrid as she rides her pegasus at a snails pace. 

“I hope we don't get killed before we can even speak,” Ingrid says candidly, and you can only pat her on the leg. 

“I'm sure that won't happen,” you assure her, and your destination lies ahead. 

As it so happens, Edelgard has set up camp inside a formerly abandoned garrison. It seems Edelgard is taking no chances, as several men stand outside the gate, spears levelled at the pair of you. “Halt!” one man orders, and both of you freeze on the spot. 

“We wish to speak with Lady Edelgard, and Dorothea!” Ingrid shouts back, wanting to make sure she is heard. 

The group of men discuss amongst themselves for a moment, their voices far too quiet for you to gain even a glimpse into what they're saying. That is until the same man as before steps forward. “Wait here,” he says with a sigh, and one of the other men slips into the garrison behind. 

Ingrid dismounts her pegasus, and the pair of you stand there waiting for what you hope is Dorothea. More minutes pass, and if it weren't for the potential of being attacked, it may have been romantic. Alas, the pair of you wait it out in silence, far to tense to speak of anything that would serve to ease the passing of time. 

Finally, the gate opens. Ingrid gets onto the tips of her toes in order to get a view of those who exit, and her sigh of relief tells you all you need to know. Indeed, as the group of soldiers exit the garrison, you spy Dorothea at the forefront. Beside her is Edelgard, clad in deep crimson armour. 

You keep silent, and the group stops several paces from you. Dorothea flashes you a smile, but the poker-face etched onto Edelgard prevents you from feeling the relief you expected. 

“Ingrid Brandl Galatea, what brings you, and your companion here?” she asks, her voice soft, but her eyes turning sharp. 

You want to step in, and answer. However, you know Ingrid can more than handle it. Besides, you weren't asked. 

“To be blunt, Dorothea,” Ingrid answers. Your heart skips a beat when you catch the pink begin to tint Dorothea's cheeks. 

“Dorothea? Ah, she did mention your,” Edelgard pauses, searching for the word. “Circumstances? Still, am I to take this as meaning you will join my cause?”

“On that, we're undecided.”

“I see, then how may I convince you? I know not how the Church has taken my actions, but I assure you my goal is not to cause carnage meaninglessly.”

“Then let's start with that, what is your goal Edelgard?”

Edelgard's expression finally shifts, and a soft smile spreads across her lips. “To end the reign of the church.”

To Ingrid's credit, she doesn't falter. “Why?”

Edelgard makes to speak, stopping when Dorothea steps forward. She puts herself between Edelgard and the pair of you, facing away from you. “I think it would be better if I explain, may we have a few minutes alone Edie?” she asks sweetly. 

Surprisingly, Edelgard nods, and leads her retinue back to the gates. They do not go inside, but there is no way of them hearing whatever you may discuss. Dorothea approaches the pair of you, and Ingrid is the first to wrap her in a rib crushing hug. You chuckle to yourself, before sandwiching Dorothea with a hug of your own. She lets out light squeaks of protest, but the pair of you take your time in releasing her. 

Freed from your grasp, she takes a moment to straighten her now ruffled clothes. “I wasn't gone terribly long,” she notes, before shaking her head. Her smile belies her true feelings, but time is pressing, and she moves on. “I'll keep things short, but Edie has shown us all that the church has been lying about many things.”

“Such as?” Ingrid is quick to ask. 

“Rhea is not Rhea. Beasts are our saints. Crests aren't something to be coveted as much as the church claims,” she practically spits the last part, wearing her emotions on her sleeve. 

“And she has proof?” Ingrid asks hesitantly. 

Dorothea nods. “For the most part. Just think about it, if Edie can do what she says our futures will no longer be dictated by the church.”

“What's stopping it from being dictated by Edelgard instead?”

Dorothea quirks a brow, and then a flash of realization crosses her face. “I suppose you don't really know Edie as well as I do, can you trust me when I tell you that won't happen?” 

Ingrid is silent at that, and it's time for you to step in. You place a hand on Ingrid's shoulder. “If you say we can trust her to do the right thing, then we're willing to trust you.”

“Y-yeah, that.” Ingrid adds quietly. She may not be able to find the words, but such a simple statement is enough for you to read her intent. Though she does not know what may happen, she wants to stay with both of you. 

“Then we should tell Edie the good new!” Dorothea cheers. She moves first, heading towards the waiting Empress and her guard. 

“No turning back now,” Ingrid says, taking a single step forward before stopping. She turns to offer you her hand, and you take hold of it firmly. “Together, or not at all.” 

And with that, you walk by her side to introduce yourselves properly to Edelgard. 

\- - -

The war between the Empire and the church hit a snag early on when Professor Byleth went missing after the first battle. Despite Edelgard's victory that day, progression was slow, eventually ending in a stale-mate between the Empire and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. 

Five years, and no progress was made. Worse still, you saw little of Ingrid during that time, her prowess in combat leading to her overseeing various battles on behalf of Edelgard. Dorothea at least spent most of her time with you, and would take you with her should she be called to duty. 

On the rare occasion that Ingrid was not busy, the night would be spent in the loving embrace of both women. Such nights were what you looked forward to most, and little sleep would be gained, not that any of you minded. 

Life would only change when Byleth returned one day out of the blue, and all three of you would be stationed in Garreg Mach. Ingrid, and Dorothea would both head out to battle more regularly, but because you all moved together, much more time was spent in each-other's company. Dorothea even began toying with the idea of bringing more life into the world, an idea Ingrid would quickly shoot down. 

As time went on, she would protest less, and less when it came to the idea. Little by little she would be slower to respond; until the final encounter with Rhea, or rather the Immaculate one came to a head. Mercifully Edelgard's forces would reign victorious. 

\- - -

Garreg Mach, and you join the throngs of people awaiting the Black Eagle's return. Nearly a hundred people crowd the gates, made up of axillary personnel, and family alike. Much like them, you cannot wait to lay eyes on two people who mean more to you than most anything. 

The minutes while away, and they might feel akin to torture if it wasn't for the weeks of waiting for news of how both Dorothea, and Ingrid fair. As it happens, not days before was news shared of who was fortunate enough to survive the final battle. There were casualties of course, but none of the leading Black Eagles names were among them. 

Your thoughts are brought to reality when the first of the Eagles walk through the gates. A grim looking Edelgard in her crimson armour walks forward with purpose, barely acknowledging the assembled people. Byleth follows not long after, and in much the same manner. 

More, and more people funnel through, the likes of Ferdinand, and Petra taking more join in the peoples' merriment. At long last, Dorothea appears, and Ingrid is right by her side. For the briefest of moments, you fear they haven't spotted you. Then, Dorothea's eyes lock with yours, and that cheerful smile of hers appears. 

Wasting little time, Ingrid walks towards you with purpose, gently parting the crowd to get to you. You're about to say something, when she pulls you into a rib-cracking hug. The slightly painful grip she has you locked in is nothing compared to the overwhelming sense of joy of being in her arms once more. 

Dorothea is easily able to approach the pair of you, and places a hand on Ingrid's shoulder. “I know it's been tough dear, but let's let him breathe now.”

Ingrid's grip loosens, and she pulls away from you only a little. “Apologies,” she says, looking away. 

Of course, you can't have that. You wrap an arm around Ingrid, while also doing the same to Dorothea. It takes little to pull them both close, and the three of you share a loose hug. “I missed you too,” you whisper, earning a chuckle from Dorothea. 

Seconds threaten to spill into minutes when you finally let them go. “Oh, I nearly forgot,” Dorothea begins, and you look at her questioningly. “We have a meeting with Edelgard. There's no real rush, but the sooner we get it out of the way the better,” she explains. 

“Really? You've all just got back, and we're required for a meeting?” you ask incredulously. 

Dorothea disarms you with that all too sweet smile of hers. “Trust me, it's an important one.”

You turn to Ingrid, and to your surprise, she nods. Even more surprising still is how she fails to hide her own growing smile. Suspecting something pleasant is awaiting, you gesture for Dorothea to lead the way. 

As it turns out, Edelgard is waiting somewhat expectantly in the ruins of the cathedral. She still looks as serious as ever, but she forces a slight smile as the three of you approach. 

“Ah, there you all are,” she starts, straightening herself. “Let's keep this brief shall we? Now the war is officially over, I'm sure you wish to start your new lives.”

You're not entirely sure where she's going with this, and so simply keep silent. 

“So, here.” she says, producing a sealed envelope, and offering it to you. Dorothea is the one to grab it, and she oh so smugly opens it up. Naturally, she shields its contents from your eyes, and you have to wait for her to decide to share. 

“Want to know what it says?” she asks with a purr, and you respond with a nod. Clearing her throat, she reads aloud. “By decree of Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg, I hereby authenticate this marriage of three-parties. Also, control of the recently seized Galatea, and surrounding lands is to be transferred to their care effective immediately.”

You're stunned into silence, looking to the equally stunned Ingrid. “T-this is true?” she asks. 

“Yes, I believe you will serve well as its head.” Edelgard explains. “Now, I have many other appointments to make,” she says, making to leave. She comes to a sudden stop by the doors, and turns one final time. “Oh, and I expect an invitation to the wedding ceremony.”

And with that, she is gone. The three of you look to one another, two of you still quite gob-smacked, while Dorothea revels in the response. There is no doubt she is a large reason behind this decision. 

Soon enough, she grows tired of the silence. “So, what should our first step be? I think we need to set up a home, maybe your old residence Ingrid?”

“My parents still reside there, but perhaps somewhere nearby?” Ingrid suggests, moving with the flow surprisingly quickly. 

“Or perhaps somewhere by a river?”

“Forests can be nice.”

“Both then?”

You shake your head, and step into the conversation. “This is happening rather fast, do we need to decide right now?”

“I suppose not,” Dorothea responds, placing a finger to her chin. “But, the sooner we have a home, the sooner we can raise a family.”

Your heart nearly stops at the mention, and you turn to Ingrid. Usually, she's the one to nix such ideas. 

An unexpected wry smile rests across her face. “Yeah, it's about time,” she agrees. 

“R-really?” you ask, both dreading, and relishing the thought. 

“Really,” Ingrid answers firmly. As if to punctuate her point, she takes your hand in her own. Not to be outdone, Dorothea takes the other. 

“So, would you prefer a home near the forests, or a river?” Dorothea asks sweetly, and it's the last thing on your mind right now. 

\- - -

Months pass, and the fresh wounds of wartime turn into fading scars. Edelgard runs Fódlan as well as she can, and does so without the need of those who joined her in uniting the land. Without need of them, and lands of their own to get in order, Dorothea, Ingrid, and yourself moved to the countryside. 

Where once was nothing but forests now sits an estate worthy of any noble house. It's no mansion by any means, but more than spacious enough for yourself, and the two women in your life. Well, that and several others, so is the plan at least. A small village lies not overly far, making it easy to resupply, as well as keep in touch with at least a handful of common folk. 

Today is on the chilly side, and you sit in your spacious parlour upon a particularly soft chair. It's difficult not to want to drift to sleep, what with the roaring fire keeping most of the chill away. You yawn without a care, and allow your eyes to close. 

“No you don't!” Dorothea's voice calls, and you chuckle as you open your eyes. 

Standing in front of you is Dorothea, a playful look about her. You make no secret of ogling her body, your eyes lingering on her slightly rounder than normal belly. Dorothea simply rolls her eyes, and carefully sits in your lap. Teasingly, she rubs her behind against you, and still that's all it takes to get you excited. 

“No napping without me,” she sighs, leaning her back against you. It's only natural to wrap your arms around her, and affectionately pat her belly. 

“Ugh, you're always leaving me out lately,” Ingrid says as she enters the room. The results of your efforts showing all the more on her usually muscular frame. Her belly is almost twice the size of Dorothea's, and her stride is altered in order to accommodate it. 

“Oh Ingrid,” Dorothea coos, sympathy dripping from each word. “What do you say, shall we move this to the bedroom? There's no harm in spending a day or two lounging in bed.”

“A-all the way to the bedroom?” Ingrid asks, failing to hold back a groan. 

Little does she know you have a plan. After waiting for Dorothea to get to her feet, you move to stand beside Ingrid. She's about to speak, when you scoop her into your arms bridal style. She let's out a squeak, and is quick to wrap her arms around your neck for support. 

“Don't you dare drop me!” she warns. While she is rather heavier than the last time you did this, you shouldn't come close to dropping her. Shooting Dorothea a quick look, she waves for you to go ahead.

The master bedroom is not far, and you make it without faltering once with your precious cargo. A few final steps, and you deposit Ingrid gently on the bed. It is nothing like the bed you spent your first night with the pair in. For one, it is more than big enough for three people to sleep comfortably upon it. Currently, it is covered in purple sheets, and Ingrid wastes little time in burying her head in the nearest over-sized pillow. 

Ready to leave, and assist Dorothea. You're saved the trouble when she enters. Her movement is definitely unhindered, and she makes her way to the bed. Gently, she slides in, and saddles up to Ingrid. The pair exchange brief touches, before nuzzling into one another. 

You watch with a smile on your face as Dorothea lightly pets Ingrid's belly. While you can watch the pair all day, you know you're always welcome. So, wasting no more time; you climb into bed. You can easily get in between them, but instead cuddle up to Ingrid from behind. 

She lets out the faintest chuckle of delight, and you push your chest against her back. “What is this, the fifth time we've spent our day like this?” you ask, no shortage of cheekiness to your tone. 

“Seventh, and it's yet to grow old,” Dorothea corrects, and Ingrid mumbles a soft sound of agreement. Already she is drifting into slumber, no doubt feeling quite safe sandwiched between her two lovers. 

A yawn escapes Dorothea, and her eyelids struggle to remain open. “Ah, this is too cosy,” she confesses. 

It's your turn to mumble as you agree, and Ingrid's slow, yet steady breathing tells you she has already succumbed to slumber. Dorothea is bound to fall next, and you lightly rest your hand just above her waist while draping it over Ingrid. You expect a sound, or something, but a quick look over Ingrid reveals Dorothea's closed eyes. She too now sleeps. 

You're not anywhere near tired, but then again you don't currently have life growing inside you. It's almost hard to believe in such a short time, so much has changed, and for the better at that. 

As you lie there, holding on to what matters most. One thing is abundantly clear: dreams can come true, and sometimes they can be better than you ever imagined.


End file.
